


A wolf in the back seat

by flightinflame



Series: Project Cerberus [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently), Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Amanda's attempts at getting some much needed sleep are stopped by Vogel climbing all over her, licking her face, and wagging his tail. One of those actions is unexpected.





	A wolf in the back seat

**Author's Note:**

> The start of my Project Cerberus universe. Thank you lourdesdeath for betaing, and TnC for the idea.

Physically and mentally, Amanda was exhausted. It had been three weeks since the rest of the Rowdies had been captured, three weeks of running, knowing that they were being followed by the monsters that caused Vogel’s night terrors. She knew she'd probably be killed when they got caught, wasn't sure if that was preferable to living there. 

Every dark car was them in her mind, and she was struggling to relax even for a minute. She knew she was jumping at shadows, that she couldn't keep being this stressed, but it was hard when she was exhausted. She yawned, wrapping the blanket closer over her shoulders. She had to hope that they wouldn't be found while they slept, Vogel crashed out on the back seat while she stayed in the front, the key still in the ignition in case they had to make a quick get away.

This morning had been tough. She had had a bad attack, and it had meant that Vogel was full of energy while she was exhausted. Worse, she didn't get much in the way of a vision, just the sense they had to keep heading in the same direction. Now, she wanted to sleep, but the light of the moon was so bright that she couldn't relax. She just tried to curl back further into her blanket.

Vogel was wriggling in the back of the car, still working off the energy he'd eaten that morning. She whined as he pressed his head on her shoulder, shoving him away without bothering to open her eyes.

Undeterred, he clambered into the passenger seat, and she groaned, turning away from him and leaning against the window.  
"'m tired Vogel. Go to sleep."

She could feel him leaning in, sniffing her, and then licking at her throat.  
"That's gross Vogel. No licking." She yawned, pulling her blanket up again. He nuzzled her shoulder again, and she groaned. She'd learned that the youngest Rowdy was overly affectionate when he was tired - he'd told her once that he didn't really remember life before the guys. He assumed he'd been someone before Blackwing, but that was lost to him now. His explanation had been accompanied by a gesture where he'd said he'd been at about Martin's midriff, which made her think he'd been only six or so when he'd been thrown in with the rest of the Rowdies. He'd got used to sleeping curled up against them, always in contact with someone, and their absence had left him desperately touch hungry.

He was still nuzzling into her shoulder quite pathetically, letting off sad sounds that seemed more like a kicked dog than anything. Rolling her eyes, she angled her body so that he could cuddle into her and reached to stroke her fingers through his hair, knowing that would make him settle down.

Her fingers brushed through his hair, and then down onto his back, but something was very wrong beneath her fingertips. Cautiously, she opened her eyes.  
"FUCK!" She screamed, and the large dog backed away from her, whimpering and staring at her with sad eyes, ears drooping slightly. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she stared at her companion.

That wasn't a dog.

It was a wolf.

A wolf was in the car with her. She wanted to see where Vogel was, but her mind provided the image of the back of the car filled with his blood. She screamed again as an attack began to hit her, the pain of teeth and claws tearing through her skin, and her fears were confirmed as Vogel didn't move to feed. She sobbed, screaming in pain and calling for Vogel as she waited to be eaten. This wasn't how she'd pictured it going but she was sure she'd die, and then the boys would remain trapped forever. The wolf licked its lips and moved forwards, and she closed her eyes.

The wolf nuzzled against her throat, and then pawed at her face with a surprising amount of tenderness. Cautiously, she opened her eyes, looking up at it. It looked back, nuzzling her again, and that was helping ease the attack a little. The wolf was wagging its tail, which she was fairly sure was a thing for dogs not wolves, and even though she was still panicking she was watching and it made no move to attack. 

Seeming to see that she was calmer, it nuzzled her hand, and carefully she brushed a hand down the back of its head. Its tail wagged harder as it nuzzled into her. She swallowed, the words she wanted to ask catching in her throat twice before she managed to make a noise.  
"Vogel?"  
The wolf tilted its head, and then yelped softly, leaning in and licking her face.

"Vogel! No licking!"  
The wolf looked at her sadly but pulled away, settling so that the front half of his body was against her lap. She started to pet him gently.  
"You didn't think this was something you should mention huh?"  
The wolf yapped softly, and she yawned.  
"You can stay on my lap if you hold still, okay?"  
The wolf nodded its head, and then nuzzled into her thigh. She stroked her fingers through the fur, and felt it soothe her into the sleep she desperately needed.

***

The following morning, she woke up to find Vogel asleep in her lap, back to his normal human shape. She reached down to pat his hair on reflex, soothing him gently until his eyes opened and he smiled up at her dozily.  
"Morning Boss."  
"Hi Vogel." She shooed him back into the passenger seat. "We gonna talk about last night?"  
"Can we stop for burgers?" Vogel pleaded, and she glanced at the money she had shoved down next to the ashtray before nodding. Vogel bounced a little in his seat, but seemed mostly subdued until she'd found food for both of them.  
"So." She handed him his burger, and took a bite of her own before starting to talk. "About last night."

"What about it Boss?"  
"You went all... dog on me."  
"Oh, yeah, that happens."  
"When it's the full moon?" she asked curiously. Her mind was already providing the word 'werewolf' but she wasn't sure that she had the courage to speak it out loud until she knew. He shrugged.  
"Dunno. I change when the rest of the guys do."  
"And is that linked to the moon?"  
"I dunno," Vogel answered, and Amanda could feel a headache coming on. Apparently not only was she on a road trip with a werewolf, the simple concept of 'werewolf' was one that Vogel didn't know about.  
"Does it happen once a month or so?"  
"I dunno." Vogel shrugged. "It jus.... just happens. It's okay. Means the guys and I can relax, you know? It's pretty fun. And we get to yell and stuff. Plus after we're hungry-for-food hungry, so burgers."   
Amanda nodded, trying to process this information.  
"You kinda freaked me out with being a wolf."

"I wouldn't hurt you Boss," Vogel said quickly. "You know that right?"  
"Yeah, I know," she promised, reaching to pat him behind the ears. He closed his eyes for a moment, nuzzling into the touch. "Once I knew it was you it was okay."  
"Sorry I couldn't help you with your attack Boss," he murmured, looking guilty.  
"It's okay," she promised, seeing the concern in his eyes. "We're okay."  
He leaned in and licked her cheek before she could stop him, and she glared.  
"Vogel, no licking."  
"Okay..." he answered, whining a little, but he was wiggling in his seat, bouncing from side to side. She was pretty sure he was attempting to wag a tail he didn't currently possess. She laughed softly, and pulled him into a hug.  
"Just, warn me next time okay?"  
"Sure thing boss." He grinned up at her, and she decided this wasn't the weirdest thing she'd had to deal with.


End file.
